


impulse (on hiatus)

by GhostWriterJT



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Superheros, lgbtq+, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: yea I need to rewrite the first chapter. I wrote it long before I joined ao3. and have been stuck on a sean that has caused writer's block. this probably won't get updated much. adverted fates is my priority atm.(ON HIATUS)it's a superhero thing.Christa searches for the man who killed her sister pushing away her friends she ends up joining a group of villains.
Kudos: 1





	impulse (on hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 12/14/20  
> Edit:  
> I plan on rewriting this chapter. I didn't really like the first person and while I think it's unique, I enjoy it and find it easier to write in Third person.  
> if you do read it before I rewrite please enjoy -edit 1/21/21

Amara and I like to hang out in the local park in our city. Normally we play with the dogs or use the swings. but the past few weeks have been different. a couple weeks ago we were walking down an alleyway when a fuse box blew. sparks of electricity are coming out left and right. I shove my sister out of the way expecting to feel the lashes of energy, but they don't come... 

I open my eyes and see the sparks floating around me..we were both in shock. Did I do this... well back to now. me and my sister Amara are sitting in a tree near some power lines. I can feel the energy surge past me and when I put my arm forward feel the sparks lick my fingers.  
there's no pain, just a warm buzzing feeling where the electricity made contact. That day we learned I could manipulate electricity. We later found I could store up electricity too which was pretty cool.

Amara playfully shook my shoulder, "Christa do you know how cool this could be?", her face in a grin," imagine what our friends will think when they find out you have powers!'  
Amara gasps, "what if I have powers." she was giddy now.  
"Amara we'd be the perfect superhero duo" we both laugh at the idea. We've wanted to be superheroes since we were little kids watching the heroes save people on the news. Everyone loved them. at least from what I've heard people whisper when a hero on tv.

We had told a few of our close friends about my powers. how I stopped electricity in mid-air. everything seemed fine at first. Then I noticed someone watching my sister. I had warned her..told her to be careful... offered to go places with her to make sure she was ok... she went out to hang out with our friends, the ones we had told... keith and Lindsay. it began to get really late and she hadn't come back. I texted her with no response. I texted keith… he said she didn't show up... if this was some sort of joke it wasn't funny... I decided to text Lindsay next, she said she hadn't seen her all day and thought Amara had ghosted them...

Now I was upset. I tried calling Amara but no one picked up... I was freaking out... I video called keith and Lindsay... “keith, Linz, are you sure you haven't seen her?" I sounded panicked and this got their attention." no" keith furrowed his brows looking worried, "is something wrong??"

I nodded "she left to go hang out with you guys," tears began streaming down my face and I was choking on my words, "she hasn't come back since... I told her to be careful"  
Lindsay looks worried, "Chrisy calm down, it's ok," she pauses trying to think of something to say, "we can head down to the station and file a report?"

I'm sobbing at this point, wiping tears from my eyes, I nod. she gives me a really serious but caring look, "you stay there I'll pick you and keith up." Lindsy leaves the video call.

keith and i sit there on the phone until Lindsay picks me up. Once we were at the station we filed a report. After a few weeks and badgering the police daily they finally found her… but not in the way I had hoped. They found her in an alleyway after a homeless man had reported a dead body where he slept. They were interrogating him, but it was pointless. I knew it wasn't him. It had to be the man that was stalking Amara for weeks. Here I was in the police station again though sobbing, sobbing because my sister was dead and because I wasn't there to stop it.  
…..  
I'm walking down the halls and everything is swirling. I'm looking at my feet trying to tune them out. Everyone at school finds out pretty quickly about her. All they do is give me pity, stopping me in the halls to talk about how nice she was, or how sorry they are to hear about the news. My friends' keith, Lindsey, and Sam walk up to me, I feel sick to my stomach and they can tell that I look like crap. Sam asks me if I'm ok, and I lose it.

I can't take it anymore. I slam my locker shut, the thin metal hitting against itself ringing... My face is red with anger and I storm off into a nearby bathroom and begin crying. I'm in a stall with the door shut when I hear Lindsay knock on the door. “Are you there Chris?” I grumble that's enough for her to know I'm not coming out. “You know sam, he wants to say sorry,” she sighs, “he just wanted to check on you.” 

now I'm the one sighing, “I know lyndsy… it's just that… that all anyone ever does” I pause, “they all want to ask me if I'm ok or say it's a shame... “I've raised my tone at this point, “Most of them NEVER even knew her.” I see Lindsay sit down next to the stall door. She doesn't understand. She's an only child who's had a perfect life up to this point. How could she ever understand? “Can you please go away?” my voice is calmer now and I'm no longer crying. If they don't understand then what am I going to do? I don't want their pity. I want to find the man who killed my sister.

I waited quietly until she left. She didn't want to be late for class, and at this point, I didn't care. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I don't want anything to do with anyone at this stupid school. What was I going to do? Well, I was gonna find the creep that killed my sister and give him a taste of his own goddamn medicine.  
…..

I’m almost home and I can see the front door from here, keys in hand looking at my phone. If I ignore them, maybe they might leave me alone, maybe they won't even see me. But that's just my luck isn't it? Sam sees me from across the street and walks up. He's with his normal friend group this time, An Yu, Parker, and Nicole. I can see them peering at me from across the street, it's obvious they still hate me. But it is not like that matters anyway.

“Hey Christa?”, Sam is walking beside me now. I don't look up, and I keep my mouth shut. “I wanted to say that I'm sorry…” he looks hurt, I can see it from the corner of my eyes. I feel a little bit bad for him but still, it doesn't matter, I said I didn't want anything to do with him and I meant it. “ I don't care,” I roll my eyes at him, finally looking him in the face. He can tell I'm upset with him. It's obvious in the way his blue eyes dilate when I look at him. He feels guilty.

“I thought that mab…” I cut him off. “ how about no? Don't you get it? ``I put my hands to my temple and sigh, “I don't want to be anywhere near you sam...” that really put the nail in the coffin. His eyes were glassy, and he looked like he was gonna cry. “ you always were a baby..” that one stung even for me to say. He actually started to cry for real now, he ran off past his friends probably too embarrassed to talk to them. I could see them look at him as he ran past. I saw how they scoffed at him. This is why I never liked them. They are terrible friends.

I walk up to the door and unlock it, that's stupid, isn't it. Why Should I care how they treat him? He's not my friend anymore… and I just did the same thing as them. I sit in my room doing homework… what else is there to do today…. 

…..  
It's the next day, I'm sitting by the window while my homeroom teacher calls attendance. Lindsy Hudson. Here. Nicole Cloe’. Here. Parker white. Here. sam garcia. Sam are you here? No response. I look over and watch mrs. gofer mark sam as absente. Christa Basu. “Here”, I responded off handedly before looking back out the window. The teacher finishes attendance before she lets us work on our homework. I already did mine yesterday so I just scroll through my feed on instagram. “Hey, how's it goin christa?” Nicole leans down to look at my phone, “Good job! I knew you would eventually ditch your lame friends.”

i turn off my phone and put it in my backpack, “it's not an invitation for you Nicole.” she chuckles, “relax, i'm not trying to bite, me and parker just want to know if you wanna hang?” I roll my eyes at her “get lost.” she sighs, “ok then, and just an fyi, its Nicki.”

I put my head down on my desk. I don't want to deal with Nicole or Parker today, as much as i don't want anything to do with my friends. I still feel a little bad for what I said to sam. Ok a little bad is an understatement, i feel horrible but there's not much i can do now. I could tell as soon as I walked into the room I'd already gone too far. Nicole and Parker want to be friendly with me and Lindsay keeps glaring at me. I hear the classroom door open so i look up, and to my not so surprised self i see sam, normally he's late but never this late to class. He looks like he didn't get much sleep last night.

That's probably my fault isn't it… I shake my head softly and look out the window. I shouldn't care, as much as I want to, it'll just get in my way. Sam sits down next to me. “Hey” , he doesn't even bother to look at me. “Hey”, I responded. It's the least i can do...

…..

Shit… shit, shit, shit, shit. He's getting away! I'm running as fast as I can, my feet pounding into the concrete as I skid to a halt and run down an alleyway. I'm not letting him getaway! Sparks fly out of a powerline as I raise my fist I feel the electricity in me, it's a rush I didn't know I needed. I corner him in an alleyway. For the past month, I've dedicated myself to finding the crotch goblin that killed my sister, and here I am. Finally going to get my revenge. I'm holding him by the collar of his shirt, I can see the guilt in his beady eyes. He knows what he did and he knows just what's going to happen to him. Or is that fear? No, no, it has to be guilt. right?

The electricity sparks at my fingertips edging closer and closer to his ugly face, when suddenly I'm pulled back. The grin is wiped off my face and is instead replaced with a sneer as I whip my head around bouncing back onto my feet. The man runs away panicked but he must know this is his only shot to get away. I go after him but I'm stopped by Blaze. One of the top-ranked heroes of the hero league. What… why is blaze here… why the hell is he stopping me? Better yet, what am i doing? 

“Stop”, he coughs to clear his throat, “keep your hands off of that citizen” that sounded lame even for Blaze. I scowl at him, “citizen? More like trash” he blocks my way not letting me through, “and you're coming with me.” he seems too triumphant and too cocky. Sparks fly out of my fingers without a second thought and he's on the ground gasping for air. I run out of the alleyway but it's too late he's gone. I know I shouldn't be doing this, that killing him is wrong, that i'll be just as bad as him, but I'm pulsing with energy and my focus is on catching him, what he did to her.

I can’t stay here. I have to leave or I really will be in trouble. I panic when someone pulls me into an alley and makes us jump behind a dumpster. “Who..” I'm cut off when he muffles my words with his hand. “Shh”. we stay completely still as Blaze runs past the alleyway looking for me. “Who are you?” I demand, pulling away once the coast is clear. “My name is Charles Blaese, and I happened to notice you were in trouble.” he puts out his hand with a sly snake-like smile, “it seems you need a bit of help is that not true?” I scoff, “And why would you help me?”

Better yet Why should I trust you? I think rolling my eyes. I give him a smug look “trust me? I'm not expecting you to trust me sweetheart.” his eyes crinkle and his piercing gaze looks right at me, “you're just like me.” I'm in shock, how did he… he just read my mind… he cackles, “of course I did what do you think I did guess?” he straightens up his poster and waves his arm for me to follow him.

I give him a stern look, “Sorry, but I'm going to pass on your offer.” he turns around and sighs, “stubborn, and independent, good qualities to have” he grins before continuing, “the offer still stands if you come back.” I picked up my bag that had fallen into a pile of trash when I had been pulled into the alleyway… grose. I shake it off and leave.the vibe he was giving off was horrid. I don't need the help of a stranger anyways…  
…..  
I'm not really sure what i'm supposed to be doing… if amara was here she would know what to do. But she's not and I'm clueless. Sam hasn't talked to me in weeks and honestly with no clue where to find that ass-hat the less cutting them off feels worth it. I've resorted to taking Niki up on her offer. She's been strangely nice to me, and i'm not sure if i like it but it helps me keep my mind off of how worthless i feel that i am.  
Maybe if I talked to that man again I'd get some sort of lead… i know its stupid. I know it's a bad idea. That he seems like a bad person… but i can help but consider the idea...  
…..  
Its been at least a month and hes probably not there, this is so stupid. I look out the window of my math class. I shouldn't even go. “Hey christa what's up?”Niki swivels the chair in front of me so that she's facing me. I shrug, giving an off handed response. I'm not really paying attention to her or even the glares that lindsy gives me from across the classroom. I'm just glad Sam isn't in this class with me, otherwise I might actually doubt my decision. I've made up my mind. I'm going to find that charles guy and see if the offer still stands.  
Gosh im so stupid arn’t i...  
…..  
I reluctantly followed him. we’re at a doorway now that leads into an abandoned building, “I'm glad your back” he seems cocky and just a little too sure of himself. His tone was smooth like butter like he could trap you with his words if you gave him a chance. Looks like I'm not going to be able to let my guard down. I look around and I see several people sitting on old furniture or the floor. They look up at me and I can tell they're staring right at me. 

“You're looking for the man who got away still correct?” Why is he so sure of himself? I shrug, I don't want to give him too much of a verbal edge. But it's not like it matters if he can read my mind. “Yea, but there's a catch right?”I tilt my head trying to seem bored. In the exact opposite of that, however, aware of every movement, ready to run if this is all a setup. “ You're not only stubborn but you're also clever.” Charles leans towards me, blowing a puff of smoke into my face. “We just want you to help on a mission.”, he smiles, “that's simple correct?”

I arch my brow, “nothing is that simple, define this so-called mission?” He seems pleased by my response. “We're going after one of those so called heroes.”, he drops what's left of his cigarette on the ground,“you might be familiar with him?” I let out a sigh, of course I know who they're talking about. Blaze the asshole who stopped me from killing the scum who killed my sister. He smiles, “glad to know we're on the same page.” i groan obviously unamused by his response, “yea, i guess we are but you need to cut that out.” he decides to play dumb, “cut what out?” 

“I jest, I jest, if you insist I will”, he glances at his friends who look to be amused by his response. “So will you be joining us?” Again he seems so sure of himself, I'm hesitating and I'm not sure what to say. I want to find that piece of shit that killed my sister, I pause but she would hate that wouldn't she she always believed in doing the right thing. it's like my thoughts become clouded with rage. He smiles, putting out his hand and cocking his head. I shake his hand and then some of us discuss the plan that they had been making.  
…..

I wave to Nicki as I leave the coffee shop we were just in and I begin to walk down the street. Once I know she can no longer see me I turn into a shop and go into the restrooms. I changed into a different outfit. Black Skin tight leather pants, thigh high leather boots in the same color, I pin my hair up in a ponytail, and a black crop top that hugs my ribs. I put one of those masks that cover my mouth and nose once I leave the store and head down the same alleyway I had been to before shoving my clothes into my bag.

I look over my shoulder to make sure no one is there before knocking on the door the same way I was told to. I knock once, pause, and knock a few more times in a complex pattern that would be hard for someone who was passing by to replicate. After waiting for what felt like forever the door opened and I was told to get inside. “ i'm glad you showed up, we were just about to go over our plans again,” Charles motions for me to join the group of at least 5 other people. 

A girl with an olive complexion and with hair that matched her icy blue eyes gives me a half-smile. she sounded like she has a jersey accent, “yor’ the new girl?” she looks at me curiously. I nod, and nervously return the smile. “Nice ta meetcha’ sparky im grace but i go by fros’ bite, you?” “Christa,” I say heasently. She nods, “an’ yer code name?” i pause, i didn't think of a code name… “ya really are a newbie,” she chuckles, “How bout impulse, volt, or circuit?” I think about it for a second, “impulse sounds pretty cool.” she nods smiling at me.

As we discussed the plans I started to relax a little. All of the people here despite being the stereotypical bad guy who wanted to fight the heroes all genuinely seemed nice. That is besides Charles, who gave me goosebumps anytime he paced past me. We all met for the next couple of weeks, and from what I had gathered, Charles had recruited most of the people who were in the room I was in.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a novel I'm working on so sorry if I don't update frequently T-T i like to take my time.  
> if you've made it this far THANK YOU!  
> if you have any ideas for my next chapter let me know! I have an outline for my book but if you guys think of anything just let me know and ill consider it.
> 
> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
